


记忆三段论

by Nurichane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurichane/pseuds/Nurichane
Summary: 六道骸收到了被调整过顺序的未来记忆。
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 11





	记忆三段论

**Author's Note:**

> · 原作补完向，有很多原著台词和剧情，零散而跳跃  
> · 全程69视角，非常粗的69→→→27  
> · 很多的69心理活动描写，会很OOC，介意慎入

>>>结论

太阳穴突突直跳。六道骸知道这是力量耗尽的前兆，用指腹揉了揉有些发疼的脑袋，最后一次看向沢田宅。

熟悉的吵闹声依旧未能回归。他对安静的房子长叹一口气，收拢意识，将这具黑曜学生的身体扔在并盛的街道上，重新回到冰冷阴暗的水牢里。

由于今天也没能来得及记录下时间，他只能靠一个大概的估计，来盘算近期力量的使用情况。六道骸努力地刨出最近数十天的记忆，将代表时长的数字一一在脑内罗列开来。

冰冷的数字排列成行，彼此间面面相觑，为他勾画出一个令人不悦的结论：他维持实体化的时间正在逐渐变短。

他当然清楚其中的原因：被关在复仇者的水牢里，却仍要每日外出，还坚持着以实体化的姿态在外界现身。如此日复一日地消耗精力，即便强大如他，在不服输似的坚持了半个多月之后，也是会吃不消的。

但要六道骸乖乖地待在水牢中，待在这个隔绝了声与光、封闭了五感、甚至似乎连时间也一并被剥夺了的囚笼里，他做不到。

过去，他可以通过与自己精神契合的两人相连，时而潜入他们的梦境里散步，时而与少女交谈，借由她的身体或近或远地观察少年，以此打发复仇者监狱中漫长的服刑时光。但自从他的梦境突然与少年断开、紧接着又很快联系不上少女的那个时候起，他的心脏便高高地悬了起来。

没来由地，六道骸感到了不安。

起初他把这种感觉归咎于失去乐子的烦闷。费了些力附身到曾与自己订下过契约的身体上时，六道骸发现自己无意中选中了黑曜的学生。他以充足的理由说服自己这是为了更方便地找到库洛姆的踪影，回过神来，才发现他已身在并盛町；抬头一看，面前的宅子门口赫然挂着“沢田”的姓氏。

“阿拉，请问你有什么事吗？”

身侧传来一个温和的女声。六道骸转头，只见一双同少年如出一辙的棕色眼睛正好奇地望着自己。他在那双眸中清楚地看到了自己的身影，也看到了包裹在“自己”之外的那些情绪。

纯真、善良、好奇。没有任何的嫌憎，也没有一丝一毫的恶意。

“啊！我知道了，你是来找纲君的吧？”提着肉菜的主妇似乎明白了什么，“他最近都不在家，听说连学校都没再去了。真是的，一言不发就带着家里的孩子玩失踪，都没考虑过我会担心的吗？”

她自顾自地抱怨几句，忽然想起眼前还有个被遗忘了的孩子，便抱歉地冲他笑道：“不好意思，是我太着急了。你是纲君的朋友吗？知不知道他去了哪里？”

“抱歉，我对此同样一无所知。”

六道骸对这样的人最是招架不来，摇着头后退一步就要离开。沢田奈奈垂了垂眼试图掩盖脸上的失望，又重新对他露出不掺阴霾的笑：“是吗？对不起，让你感到困扰了吧？”

“不，没什么。”六道骸说，“失礼了。”

他急匆匆地向她道别，随后飞快地转身，迈着匆忙的脚步离开了那座宅邸的大门。

经此一遭，他从此便绕着这座宅院的大门走了。

然而自那天起的数日以来，无论是庭院、学校，还是并盛或黑曜的街道上，都找不到那个少年的身影。六道骸甚至尝试过潜入意识深处来寻找有关那人的蛛丝马迹，险些迷失在梦境里，却失望地空手而归。

“库洛姆可是好孩子，不可能一声招呼都不打地就断了联系。”

被水泡久了的的四肢早已麻木。六道骸放弃了揉捏太阳穴的动作，一边忍受脑袋针刺般的疼痛，一边在心底暗忖。

“你到底带着她去了哪里，沢田纲吉？”

心知能回答这个问题的人不在这里，六道骸在心里对自己摇了摇头，准备就此睡去。

“……骸，你又在谋划着什么吗？”

耳畔突然传来那个人的声音。六道骸轻嗤一声，感叹自己竟然被过度使用的力量所反噬，一边无声地回答：“我倒要问问你……”

“回到原来的时代之后，你就能明白我的意思了吧——连同你自身的愚昧一起。”

一句话还没说完，耳畔便响起了另一个人的声音。他起先辨认不出它的主人，但六道骸很快就意识到，这个声音竟和自己颇为相似，只是听起来要更为成熟一些。

“原来的时代？”

他正好奇着这个词的意义，库洛姆的一声“骸大人”便透过两人的连接传了过来。重新感应到女孩的下一个瞬间，六道骸突然脑袋一疼，早已失去知觉的四肢传来强烈的酸麻感。他只来得及在脑中提起一分疑惑，便很快被一股不知名的力量强行拖进一个陌生的场景之中。

“骸大人，您才刚刚出狱，真的需要那么急着赶回并盛吗？”

“骸大人一定是迫不及待地想要亲自去夺取彭格列的身体了！”

出狱？

明亮柔和的光刺入眼中。六道骸看着眼前这明显属于外界的景象，在心里感叹：“这是什么，是梦吗？”

手臂、指尖和腿脚一阵一阵地针刺般疼。他忍耐着身体带给自己的不适，放出力量想要查探这里的情况，却没有收到任何反馈——通常情况下，这只会在梦境里出现。他暂且接受了这个结论，再度打量眼前的画面，无奈地对自己笑笑：“好久没做过这样的梦了。竟然能有这么真实的触觉，是因为最近想要出去的欲望又开始变得强烈起来了吗？”

他试着动了动手脚。梦境的主人本该能掌控这里的一切事物，六道骸却惊讶地发现，自己甚至无法让手指做出哪怕只有一厘的移动。

双手和双腿虽一刻不断地向他传来酸软无力感，但完全不听他的使唤。六道骸惊疑之际，方才那个较自己更低沉的嗓音在耳边响起：

“Kufufu，犬，你说得不对。”

他看到成熟许多的犬和千种投来疑惑的目光，“自己”轻笑一声，向两人解释道：“虽然那也很重要，不过，当务之急，是要阻止大空的彩虹之子落入白兰的手里。”

白兰？

作为对梦境操控颇有心得的幻术师，六道骸清楚地知道，无论梦境的主人有多么丰富的想象力，他也无法凭空构建出一个从未接触过的事物。他无法断言自己没有遇见过叫白兰的人，但考虑到方才提到的大空彩虹之子，六道骸便能够确定：当今世上，有胆子觊觎彩虹之子，并且名为白兰的人，自己从未与其有过接触。

他刚弄明白这一点，就像断了线般失去意识。黑暗持续了几秒便很快散开，六道骸定睛一看，发现眼前又出现了一个崭新的场景。

“出发吧，”“自己”站在登机口前回头，对搀扶着自己的千种说道，“去并盛。”

眼前的景象不断变化。六道骸被那股不知名的力量挟持，拖着尚未完全恢复的身体，从病床转移到机场，从东京转移到并盛，再从已经有些陌生了的空旷街道，几经辗转，最终来到并盛郊外的森林。

“这绝不会是我自己的梦境。”

尝试控制无果之后，六道骸终于下定了结论。

“没有犬和千种的气息。况且连我都不知道的事情，他们俩也应该不会知情；库洛姆失联已久，这里也没有她的气息，同样可以排除——”

远处传来爆炸的巨响。六道骸看见“自己”带着犬、千种和名叫弗兰的青蛙头小鬼往那个方向而去，一边细细思忖这个问题。

“那么，这梦境的主人究竟是谁？”

梦中的他张开了幻术，来到战况最为激烈的地方，抬起头，看向眼前超出他自身认知的景象。

“又或者……这并不是梦，而是谁的记忆？”

幻术被识破了。“梦”中的他站到了Xanxus那群黑手党的身边，与他们齐心协力，对付共同的强敌。

雷光闪烁之时，他终于见到了失联已久的库洛姆。她脸上微红，似乎受了些轻伤。六道骸看着“自己”查看她的伤势，看着她晕倒在“自己”怀里，看着“自己”果断地从她手上摘下那枚他曾以为自己永远不会戴上的指环，特意套在了中指上，唤来那个印有彭格列家纹的火焰动物武器，让它变换了形态。

在所有人都对那个被绿色火焰包裹的家伙束手无策之际，他看见沢田纲吉拖着一道橘色火光，自树林的另一头飞了过来，从天而降。

那个少年的背影依旧和黑曜初见时一般瘦小，却承载着在场所有人——同龄的、年长的，熟悉的、陌生的，友好的，敌对的——的目光。他看到少年拦下自己，只身迎击悬浮在空中的那个男人。他一次次地被击落在地，又一次次地挣扎起身，挥舞包裹着火焰的拳头，向六道骸初次见面的男人发起威力远超昨日的攻击。

然后，他看见了两团盛大的火光。

明亮，耀眼，澄澈，炫目，即使隔着一层火焰做成的护罩，也能让人感受到它的高温。六道骸却并不觉得滚烫。从他被冰冷的水浸泡已久的皮肤上传来的，并非灼人的热度，而是温暖而饱含力量的轻抚。

这一次，他没有站在那团火焰的对面，只能不甘地待在旁观者的席位，远远地看着少年战斗的身姿。

四肢百骸不断地向大脑传来酸软刺痛的感觉。六道骸几乎要以为自己真的站在了那里，真的用自己的身体出现在现实之中，再一次用这双被鲜血和罪孽洗刷过的眼睛，去见证沢田纲吉从那具并不高大的身体里发出的生命之光。

“太耀眼了。”

他不由在心里发出感叹。

之后的画面大多平凡无奇：他因调养需要暂时住进了彭格列的基地，整日地待在自己的房间中，只在不属于这个时代的少年少女离去前出了门，并先后收到沢田纲吉和库洛姆的感谢。

目送一群人消失在白光中后，“六道骸”扭头就走，回到他曾来过的并盛森林里。“他”不知为何走得匆忙，赶在其他所有人的前面，来到摆放有一口棺材的地方。

六道骸在余光里瞥见木棺里的白百合，但他的注意很快被棺材前的人尽数吸走。那人用完全长开了的骨架撑起一身黑色的西装。听到身后的脚步声，他扶着印有彭格列家纹的盖子缓缓站起，慢悠悠地转过身来——

那是一张与十四岁的沢田纲吉有八成相似的脸。

“六道骸”没有说话，只是定定地看着面前的男人。青年合上手中的笔记本，对他展露略显虚弱的微笑，用几乎与少年时完全不同的嗓音，对他说道：“你是来带我回家的吗？”

他为此一愣。

待他回过神来，眼前早已是一片漆黑。针刺般的疼痛瞬间消失，温暖的空气被冰冷的死水取代。六道骸这才发现，他的意识已经从那个过于真实的幻境中脱出，重新回到了复仇者的水牢里。

“结束了？”

肢体的酸麻感、火焰的温度与林中的草木青香还残留在脑中。六道骸收了收心，终于能够用更为冷静的态度来看待方才的经历。

先前的他一直被眼前的景象扰乱思绪，直到它“放映”结束后，他才开始猜测，刚才呈现在自己面前的那一段长长的画面，很有可能是属于未来的“自己”的回忆。为了验证这个猜想，六道骸再次回顾方才的所见。快速将它过了一遍之后，他的注意停留在了记忆末尾的位置。

“你是故意的吧，沢田纲吉？”

回想起最后听到的那个声音，六道骸的脑中浮现出黑曜乐园的那段初遇。

“骸大人？”

少女的声音再次于脑内响起。六道骸抿了抿氧气面罩下的嘴唇，发现先前因滥用力量而导致的头痛似乎得到了缓解。他便不再吝啬，意识一动，让自己出现在少女的梦境里。

“怎么了，库洛姆？”

库洛姆没有想到他会直接具现在自己面前。想起在未来见到的那个六道骸，她不禁脸红起来，低了低头，说道：“没、没什么，我只是好久没能和‘这边’的骸大人联系，但刚才呼唤您的时候没有得到回应，还以为骸大人您出了什么事，所以……”

“这边？”六道骸抓住了少女话中的关键。

“是的。”库洛姆解释道，“骸大人，我和boss去了趟未来。”

她简单地讲述了这段时间的经历。六道骸认真倾听，不时就一些细节提出疑问。她的回答充分证实了自己先前的猜想。认识到这一结果，六道骸叹了口气，垂下眼睑，用只有自己听得见的音量喃喃：“是吗，原来那确实是未来发生过的故事。”

“您有什么问题吗？”少女怯生生地问。

“不，没什么，只是想起一个梦罢了。”

“梦？”

“没错，是在我来到这个梦境之前做的、一个有些长的梦。”

库洛姆露出似懂非懂的表情。六道骸笑了笑，不打算继续对她解释。目光飘至对方右手上的紫色宝石，六道骸再次抬起眼，直视她的眼睛，说道：“我有些想要确认的事。库洛姆，能暂时把你的身体借给我吗？”

“当然可以！”

他笑了出来，摸了摸她的头发，在主人的允许之下，顺利接管了少女的身体。

呼吸两口外面的空气，六道骸注意到右手中指上熟悉又陌生的触觉。他低下头去，看见了梦里那枚变了模样的指环。金属托上的宝石透着靛青的颜色。他抬起手，宝石里镶刻着的彭格列家纹、雾属性的纹样与金属装饰上的VONGOLA映入眼帘。

“真是没有想到，我竟然会和黑手党牵扯得越来越深。”

六道骸自嘲着摇了摇头，将右手轻攥成拳，学着梦里的“自己”，在宝石上燃起同色的火焰。

那簇小小的火苗没有形状，又似乎可以构成任何形状。六道骸用左手试探性地碰了碰它，指尖传来的不是想象中的灼热，反而有些冰凉，与自己先前感受到的橙色火焰完全不同。

“未来的记忆啊……”

六道骸低声自语，熄了火焰，闭上眼睛，将身体的控制权交还给库洛姆，重新回到被囚于水牢之中的身体里。

“总有一天，我还能再看到的吧。”

“不是在梦里，也不是在被传递过来的回忆中，而是在现实的世界，用这副身体、这双眼睛，亲眼去见证。”

他再次回忆起先前看到的画面。世界仿佛被那两团橙色的火焰吞噬，就连藏在人们身后的阴影，也似乎被逼得无从遁形。

“我期待那一天的到来。在那之前，暂且先保管着那枚刻着黑手党印记的指环，似乎也并不是一件坏事。”

一个气泡从氧气面罩的空隙里钻出，晃悠悠地浮起，在水面上炸开，随后消失无踪。

复仇者的监狱里依旧一片死寂。

>>>小前提

“继承仪式？”

“没错，九代首领已经正式发出了通知。不出半个月，并盛町里就会聚起一大批黑手党人。”

六道骸从穿西装的婴儿手上接过信封，打量两眼由枪支、子弹与荆棘交织而成的纹章，将目光重新移回里包恩身上，说：“既然这份邀请是你亲自送来的，想必是有什么需要我做的事吧。”

“不愧是六道骸，”里包恩拉低帽檐，勾了勾嘴角，“但不完全正确。”

“哦？”六道骸扬起眉毛。

“继承仪式需要首领和六位守护者一同出席。不过，鉴于你之前的态度和在外的名声，九代首领特别允许你可以不用露面，只需要让库洛姆代为出席就可以了。”

“Kufufu，特别允许？是警告我不要擅自出现，以免砸了彭格列的名声吧？”

“随你怎么想。”里包恩指了指他手上的靛色宝石，“只要你还持有彭格列守护者的象征，彭格列与你的交易便能继续维持下去。”

“不愧是黑手党，这句威胁说得可真是冠冕堂皇。”

“承蒙夸奖。”

六道骸抬手看了眼印着黑手党家纹的指环，左手在金属与宝石上摩挲，到底还是没有把它摘下。他忽然想起了什么，翻转右手，将那枚象征权势与力量的饰品举到里包恩眼前，对下一任彭格列首领候补的家庭教师问道：“你就这么确定沢田纲吉会愿意继承吗，阿尔克巴雷诺？”

里包恩眨了眨眼睛：“真没想到，那家伙的守护者里，第一个问出这种问题的会是你。”

“是吗？看来其他人都相信他会继承首领之位了？”

“大部分……是吧。”里包恩答得含糊，“倒是你，从方才的问题来看，你好像并不认为阿纲会愿意继承？”

六道骸耸了耸肩：“这可是你说的。”

“我还以为，若是那家伙想要放弃的话，最会感到困扰的那一个就是你。”

“Kufufu、kuhahaha！真是令人发笑啊，阿尔克巴雷诺。”六道骸满脸的讥讽，“不过是一个黑手党而已，跟我又有什么关系？”

里包恩静静地看六道骸嗤笑出声，一双黑色的眼眸里透不出任何情绪。有那么一瞬间，六道骸差点就要以为自己被他彻底看穿。但挂着黄色奶嘴的婴儿什么也没说，只拉了拉帽檐，转过身，留下一句“话我已经带到了”，接着跳上窗沿纵身一跃，如先前不请自来一般不告而别。

“骸大人？”

与他联系甚密的少女察觉到些许复杂的感情。六道骸安慰性地回了句“没事”，拿起手边的印花信封，谨慎地将它拆开。

信纸只有一张，上面用意大利语简单地写了时间和地点。六道骸特意用日语读了一遍，顿了顿，对着空气向这句身体的主人发问：“你怎么想，库洛姆？”

“我要去。”少女回答得坚定，忽然又想起什么似的改了口，“骸大人，我想去。”

“是吗？”

“是的。在未来的世界里，我交到了许多朋友，boss和她们也都很照顾我……所以现在，如果boss有需要的话，我想要去帮他的忙。”

“Kufufufu，完全被黑手党蛊惑了呢，我可爱的库洛姆。”

“诶？蛊惑？”

少不经事的女孩听得云里雾里。六道骸自顾自地笑笑，补充道：“没什么，不必放在心上。既然你想去，那就去吧。”

他再次抚摸信封上的家纹，留下“kufufu”的笑声，解除了自己的有形幻觉。在返回囚于监狱中的身体时，撞上了一道微弱的屏障。

“怎么回事？”

察觉到不对的六道骸想要沿着它追踪过去。一冲就破的屏障却散得极快，未等他运起力量，就完全消失在了虚无之中。

一种异样的感觉从灵魂连接的另一端传了过来。六道骸从未感受过如此强烈的精神波动，于是难得好心地分了一丝精力，来到少女的身边。

她在哭。

六道骸注意到这一点，暂时接管了控制权，借着她的身体环视一圈。四周一片惨白，空气中弥漫着消毒水的味道。歇在走廊板凳上的沢田纲吉打了个激灵，向自己看过来，又喃喃着“是错觉吗”，重新把头垂了下去。

虽然只有一瞬间，六道骸却看清了他泛红的眼尾。替库洛姆擦去眼角的泪水，他沉浸回精神世界，向满怀担忧的少女柔声问道：“库洛姆，发生什么了吗？”

“是雨之守护者……boss的雨之守护者出事了……”库洛姆抽泣着说，“他在boss的学校里被人攻击，出了好多血，到现在都还没有做完手术……”

“是那个叫山本武的男人吗？”六道骸努力对了对名字，“继承仪式很快就要举行了吧，他打算怎么做？”

“Boss原来已经拒绝了继承，但里包恩先生说凶手一定会在继承仪式上出现，所以……”

“是吗，他还是答应了。”六道骸叹了口气，“不愧是沢田纲吉，真像是他的作风。”

“骸大人，我该怎么办？”

少女努力地抹去眼泪，但泪水仍止不住地向外涌。六道骸上前拍了拍她的肩膀。库洛姆在他的安抚下渐渐停止了抽噎，平复好自己的感情，对他说道：“我还从来没见过boss沮丧成那副样子……骸大人，我该怎么做，才能帮上boss的忙？”

“Kufufu，不必着急，现在的你只需要记住这份想法就可以了。”

库洛姆擦干眼泪，有些不解地看向他。

“既然他决定要参加继承仪式，那么，等那一天到来时，一定会有只有你能做得到的事。”六道骸解释道，“以沢田纲吉的性格，一定会亲自拜托你吧。到那个时候，你只需要尽力去做就可以了。”

少女眨了眨有些湿润的眼睛，似懂非懂地点点头。

六道骸又一次打退了带着恶意的进攻。

自从库洛姆他们从未来返回的那一天起，他就时不时地会受到这样的攻击。大部分时候，进攻者的力量都十分弱小，因而六道骸不必花什么力气就能将它打退；但有时，它会在自己的意识与身体分开时趁虚而入，必须多费一番劲才能把它驱赶出来。

这些攻击都时强时弱，令人捉摸不透其中的规律。鉴于每一次都能轻松让其败退，六道骸对此并不在意，只当是那些曾经被自己附身过的倒霉鬼们的复仇。

但这一回，它的力量远强于过往任何一次的攻击。刚刚从熟睡中醒来的六道骸稍微花了些心思才获得了胜利。感受到对方的气息逐渐消失，六道骸皱了皱眉，忽然没来由地想起彭格列的继承仪式。

“说起来，好像就是这两天了？”

继承仪式举行在即，他却在此时受到了这样的攻击。即便再怎么不愿意与黑手党扯上关系，六道骸也不得不在这样巧合的时间点上提起警惕。他立刻联系库洛姆，想要对此一探究竟。

然而，他失败了。不单单是库洛姆，就连沢田纲吉和曾经被自己用三叉戟划过的狱寺隼人都失去了联系。就在他以为这些人又一次地被传送到未来之际，出乎意料地，六道骸联接上了云雀恭弥的身体。

他当即毫不犹豫地附了身。

彼时云雀恭弥正在并中的接待室里翻阅资料。六道骸接管这具身体时，第一眼便瞧见他左腕上戴着的手镯。看着交叉成X的VONGOLA FAMIGLIA字样，六道骸发动了饿鬼道，点燃属于身体主人的云之火焰。

一只紫色的刺猬凭空出现在手边。将它与先前接收到的记忆做了个比对，六道骸对手镯的猜想得到了初步的验证。他勾了勾嘴角，断了火焰的供应，任它消失在自己眼前，将注意力转回云雀恭弥正在阅读的资料上。

“西蒙家族？”

六道骸怔愣了一瞬。按照这一页纸上的说法，它是一个名不经传的小型黑手党家族。即使是在里世界兴风作浪多年的六道骸，在从库洛姆那里听到之前，也从来没有听说过它的名字，更不要说会将注意力放到这个家族上面了。

但此时此刻，云雀恭弥，这个除了彭格列家族外便与黑手党再无交集的男人，却在查看关于这个家族的信息。

思及此，六道骸的脑中出现了几个猜测。他随即继续读了下去。

“西蒙一世西蒙•科扎特曾与彭格列一世交好，两个家族结为同盟，互相扶持着将家族发展壮大。但某一天，西蒙家族突然消失在历史上，无论是在彭格列的家史里、还是在里世界的传闻中，它都再也没有出现过。”

“原因不明。”

六道骸扬起眉毛，翻至下一页，一整版的拉丁字母闯入眼帘。

“血之洪水？”六道骸一眼看见那串被放大加粗了的意大利单词，“牵扯到门外顾问组织的流血事件……Kufufu，彭格列竟然愿意把这种秘辛分享出来，真是出人意料。”

他正要继续浏览，接待室的门外传来敲门的声音。六道骸学着云雀恭弥的语气应了一声，门被从外打开，一个挂着“风纪”袖章、梳着飞机头的男人恭敬地走入，向自己鞠了一躬，说道：“委员长，校医已经请过来了。”

“让他进来。”

一个熟悉的身影出现在眼前。六道骸暗暗勾起嘴角，用眼神示意那名风纪委员出去。待关门声响起，六道骸从座位上站起身，对眼前这个梳着章鱼一般的发型的男人笑道：“许久不见了，夏马尔医生。”

对方在第一时间察觉到了不对劲：“你不是云雀恭弥。”

“Kufufu，不愧是三叉戟夏马尔，反应真快。”

“六道骸？”夏马尔叹了口气，“饶了我吧，给男人看病就已经够我受的了，要我来应付云雀恭弥我都不太乐意，没想到竟然会遇见你。”

“他应该只是想要问你这上面写的是什么。”六道骸扬了扬手上那张写满意大利语的资料，“而我想要的就更简单了。”

夏马尔又叹了口气，从口袋里摸出一支烟，点上，深深吸了一口，又长长地将白色的烟雾吐出。六道骸耐心地等他抽完这口，手指在办公桌上点了点，让对方手里的纸烟变成了一根正在滴水的泡泡棒。夏马尔无奈地看了他一眼，将手上的玩具放至茶几上，问道：“你想要什么？”

“Kufufu，我只想知道……”念及对方可能不认识库洛姆，六道骸想了想，换了个问法，“彭格列的继承仪式是不是出了问题？”

“……你这家伙，消息还真是灵通啊。”

夏马尔摸了摸口袋，捏起一支烟，看向茶几上水淋淋的塑料棍，又松开手指，挠了挠头道：“算了，反正名义上你也是彭格列的人，而且这也不是什么秘密——彭格列十代的继承仪式被自称西蒙家族的人破坏了。他们打碎了彭格列的指环，抢走了那个据说是雾守的小女孩，并向彭格列十代家族发出了战斗邀请。现在除了在这里的云雀恭弥和躺在医院的山本武，其他人应该都去往西蒙家族那个所谓的‘圣地’了吧。”

“Kufufu，你知道得还真是详细。”

“都是里包恩那个家伙告诉我的。”夏马尔耸了耸肩，“他兴许是猜测你可能会来这边查探消息，才把这些都告诉我了吧。”

“哦？阿尔克巴雷诺吗？”六道骸挑眉，“竟然连这一点都料到了？”

“别问我，我什么都不知道，有问题你自己去问他。”夏马尔说，“不过他和彭格列的小鬼他们一起去了‘圣地’，短时间内恐怕是回不来了。”

“是吗，我知道了。”

得到了意料之外的收获，六道骸压抑着自己的情绪，笑着向他道谢，接着脱离云雀恭弥的身体，再次回到水牢之中。

随后，在回归自己身体的那一瞬间，他再一次被黑暗捕获。

触感犹在，四肢却完全不听使唤。这一熟悉的感觉唤醒了六道骸不久之前的记忆。

“又来了吗，未来的记忆？”他在心底啧了一声，“竟然还有第二段，而且偏偏是在这种时候……”

眼前的黑暗仍未消散，耳畔听不见一点声音。六道骸让自己冷静下来，尝试摆脱这种奇妙状态的禁锢，却没有成功。他强行压下升腾起来的焦躁，面对一片漆黑，回忆起上一次的经历。

“按照库洛姆的说法，他们的未来之旅在打败白兰、从未来返回之后就结束了。上次的记忆一直延续到了他们返回之后，这次又会是什么？会是上次记忆的延续吗？”

未能得出任何结论，一股灵魂被撕裂般的疼痛浪潮般扑面而来，将他整个吞没。突如其来的剧痛让他想要喊叫出声，大脑将指令传达下去，却没有受到任何的反应。

“骸。”

沢田纲吉的声音在耳旁响起，眼前的黑幕因此散开。

“我们还能再见面吗？”

“他”在漫天的红莲业火之中回过头来，面前人的双眸被自己制造出的火光映得熠熠生辉。那双泛红的眼睛里倒映着他的左眼，他的身姿，他用幻觉重现出来的、这一地狱般的盛宴。

“这是……库洛姆提到的choice的时候？”

看着面前人身上裁剪得体的西装，他迅速反应了过来。

“当然了。”

十年后的六道骸笑了出来，好似想要抚平对方脸上的忧虑一般，极力放柔了声音。

“世界要是落入除我以外的人手中的话，就没有意思了。”

他一再地呼唤他的名字，顶着二次伤害的痛苦目送沢田纲吉离去。眼前的白发男人将这次挺身贬得一无是处，举起戴有顶级指环的手，在宝石上汇聚起了火焰。

“反正为了得到尤尼，我会用尽各种手段——用你最讨厌的黑手党风格的手段。”

针刺般的剧痛瞬间袭来，在“未来的世界”里与库洛姆保持着的联系就此断开。六道骸从不属于自己的记忆中脱出，努力喘息着，试图平复脑内的翻江倒海。

“这是发生在那场战斗之前的记忆？”他顶着残留的痛感在心里喃喃，“不是后续，而是前传？”

太阳穴随心脏的频率跳动过上千次，他的呼吸也逐渐平缓下来。六道骸趁这段时间再次回顾了两次记忆，确认前后能够接续起来，心底的疑惑变得更深。

但此刻并非寻求解答的好时机。六道骸没有忘记，有可能给他解答的人，现在都在他的联系范围之外。他耐心地等待疼痛减弱、力量恢复，伸出意识的触角，再次尝试着去探寻曾与自己订下过契约的人们的踪迹。

库洛姆，未果。

狱寺隼人，未果。

云雀恭弥，意料之外，却也在情理之中地，未果。

犬和千种都在黑曜的街上游荡，兰奇亚远在半个地球之外的北意大利。而那个樱色长发的毒蝎子正好好地待在沢田宅中，一边哄着孩子，一边扭过头，对在厨房里兀自忙碌的女人说话。

他很快接管了毒蝎子的身体，发动地狱道留下一道这个女人的幻觉，随后环视一眼客厅内外，从凳子上站起身，放轻步子，巡视过整栋房屋。

一楼没有任何发现，六道骸便转身上了二楼，在沢田纲吉塞满干皱纸团的垃圾桶里，看见一张写着他名字的纸条。

这着实不像沢田纲吉会做的事。六道骸对此感到好奇，弯下腰将它捡起，擅自拆了开来，一目十行地读过上面的内容。

“古里炎真？”

落款处的名字颇为陌生。六道骸调动脑内的记忆，想起在云雀恭弥那里读到的西蒙家族的资料。

“Kufufu，这种低级的把戏，也只有沢田纲吉会信了。”他将纸条恢复原状，扔回垃圾桶，看向乱糟糟的床铺和大开着门的衣柜，“真是肮脏的黑手党作风。”

桌上还有一张被书压着的白纸。六道骸翻开那本沾有淡淡鞋印的教科书，看见匆匆写就的“给妈妈”几个字。墨水在冒号上晕开，连同在它右侧和下方的大片空白一起钻入六道骸的视线。

他摇了摇头，将皱巴巴的书重新放了回去。

跳马与瓦利亚的长发剑士都对西蒙圣地一问三不知。六道骸“啧”地一声，为自己一时的头脑发热感到后悔。

“不过真亏你能调查到这一步啊，骸。”迪诺感叹道。

“Kufufu，从黑手党嘴里吐出来的，就算是夸奖，也让人听着不舒服。”

斯夸罗不满地撇过头去，站起身朝门口走去，撞上了正要进来的罗马里欧。他心情烦躁地吼了声“注意看路”，从对方给自己让的出口愤愤地离开。

“抱歉，罗马里欧。”迪诺冲自己的得力部下说道。

一身西装的中年男人摇摇头，往六道骸的方向扫了一眼，将手里的资料恭敬地递给自家首领：“没什么。首领，这是你要的资料。”

迪诺道了谢，把它搁在茶几上，用手指翻转过来推向六道骸。

“这是带走库洛姆的那个人的照片。”他拿过资料，一边听迪诺说道，“他叫加藤朱利，同样也是西蒙家族的人。据我们的人调查，自从西蒙的人从至门中学转来并盛后，他便开始经常性地跟踪库洛姆。”

“跟踪的原因呢？”

“暂不明确。”罗马里欧摇摇头，“根据目击者的证词来看，这纯粹是他的个人行为。但眼下情况不明，我们初步猜测，他们带走库洛姆，是为了逼迫彭格列十代首领能够按照他们的想法前往‘圣地’。”

六道骸冷笑一声，把手上的东西扔回桌面：“他说要自己去，你们就真的让他自己去了？看来就算继承仪式被打断，下一任首领也同样可以发号施令了。”

“你冷静一点，骸。这是阿纲自己要求的，里包恩没有提出异议，九代首领也同意了。”

“然后让自己亲自挑选的继任者陷入五天的杳无音讯里？Xanxus要能听到这个消息的话，估计会笑出声来吧。”他的语气越来越尖锐，“真不愧是黑手党的领袖，这份英明当真令人敬佩。”

“ムクロ！！”

迪诺的语气中多了几分警告的意味。六道骸“Kufufu”地笑了笑，一声招呼不打地，在二人眼前解除了附身。

他正在自己的身体里思考下一步的对策，库洛姆带着哭腔的祈求突然在耳旁响起。六道骸浑身一颤，将自己的意识沿着两人间的连接传了过去。

她的内脏在他察觉到的瞬间消失无踪。六道骸从她断断续续的请求中拼凑出大概的情况，为她制造脏器的同时，发动轮回眼侵入她的精神之中，并在短短的几秒内，读过这具身体最近五天的记忆。

“Kufufu，和我的小棋子玩得很愉快嘛……”

六道骸故作轻松地说，挥了挥手，散去自己制造出的白雾。

面前人身上散发着与白兰相同的气息。见到他的一瞬间，六道骸的大脑突然隐隐作痛。未来记忆的片段不合时宜地浮现在眼前。他皱起眉头，捏紧手中的三叉戟，想起自己脱离那段记忆之前，在白兰口中听到的最后一句话。

“你这个早该死去、发霉腐臭了的——可憎至极的黑手党！”

胸口残留着被贯穿的痛觉。六道骸的心情差到极点，捞起库洛姆留下的彭格列齿轮原石，带着怒火向它倾注大量的雾属性火焰。

“我要上了。”

大厅门外传来复数的脚步声。六道骸转过身去，那个不久前才见过的少年带着愚蠢的表情跑了进来，用惊诧的声音喊了他的名字。

“我们还能再见面吗？”

他的脑内突然浮现出那段泛着火光的记忆。六道骸看向停在不远处的沢田纲吉，回想起他那时的表情。

“当然了。”

他将说不出口的答案诉诸于心，斟酌措辞，用另一句嘲讽压下快要喷涌而出的感情：“愚蠢的黑手党一个接一个地来了。”

应当打倒的敌人已经败退，心有记挂的人平安无事。六道骸将三叉戟往身前一横，挡下被用力甩过来的银色双拐，姿态轻松地与众人告别，就要返回困于监牢的身体里——

本该与精神完美融合的肉体竖起强力的屏障，将他的意识完完全全地挡在了外面。

消耗过多的精神必须先找到依附才能避免力量流失。六道骸找了一圈，咬了咬牙，最后选择钻进骸枭体内。

“奇怪了……”

他以骸枭为凭依，再度试着连接自己的身体。释放出的力量刚刚触及那股屏障，又很快被一股强大的火焰逼退。一次次的试探令六道骸回想起前段时间的经历。他紧蹙眉头，捕捉到一丝熟悉的味道，紧接着再一次被逼了回来。

六道骸想起来了：先前每一次对自己发动的孱弱攻击，都或多或少地，带着些这股屏障给他的感觉。

“至今为止都没出现过这种情况，我甚至不认为会有这种事发生，但是按目前这种情况来看，可能性只有一个……”

没错，先前的攻击都是戴蒙•斯佩多的刻意试探。而他在多次的攻击无果之后，终于在这一次转变了战术：用库洛姆将自己的精神引诱出来，以战斗消耗自己的力量，接着在他尚未返回身体的空隙里，趁机占据了那副空如容器的身体。

即使夺走了自己的身体，戴蒙•斯佩多依旧不敌那个少年的火焰，最终化为飞灰消逝。没了外力的阻碍，六道骸终于回到了自己的身体。多次正面迎击沢田纲吉的强大火焰让他全身上下都布满了严重的烧伤，失去保护层的皮肤片刻不断地传来细密的灼痛。脸部肌肉、胸腹与四肢同样带伤。这种切实的痛觉似乎阔别已久，又好像只经历过短暂的分离。

沢田纲吉主动凑过来向他道歉。六道骸吃力地睁开眼睛，看向那个少年。

非战斗状态下的他平平无奇，只是个没有任何攻击力的普通少年。六道骸却能从那双蜜色的眼眸里，窥见些许跃动着的火焰。

“Kufufufu，为什么要道歉？”他费力地摇摇头，难得坦率地表达了自己的心情，“对我而言，得到的比失去的要多啊……”

沢田纲吉的脸上写满了担忧。六道骸支着沉重的眼皮，用自己的双眼，将面前人的每一根发丝牢牢印刻在眼底。

「我们还能再见面吗？」

“我们终于又见面了。”

他在心底对那个人说道。

>>>大前提

离开沢田宅时，六道骸遇上了那个与自己有过一面之缘的人。

“阿拉，就要走了吗？”沢田奈奈双手提着大包小包的肉果蔬菜，在宅院门口同鱼贯而出的人们正面碰上，“难得家里来了这么多客人，我还想大显一番身手呢。”

迪诺第一个走上前，主动接过她手上的袋子，熟稔地执起对方的右手，在手背上印下一吻：“不劳您费心了，伯母。本来我等上门叨扰贵府就已实属过意不去，再麻烦您的话，岂非更加失礼？”

“怎么会呢，你们不是纲君的朋友吗？朋友之间哪里需要这么客气。”

Xanxus没好气地冷笑一声，终归没有拂人面子地出言否定。六道骸“Kufufu”地笑笑，刚想说些什么，作为屋主的少年便领着他身边一大群朋友快步跑来：“妈妈！”

“纲君，你不留这些朋友吃饭吗？”

被Xanxus瞪了一眼的少年打了个冷颤，扯起一个有些勉强的笑，回答道：“嗯，他们一会都还有事……”

“正是如此。”迪诺接过话来，“承蒙您的好意，不过很抱歉。下次如果还有机会，就请让我们这边的人来请客招待吧。”

“就、就是这样啦，妈妈。”

沢田纲吉给迪诺递了个感激的眼神，从他手上拿过大包小包的袋子，就要把沢田奈奈往家里推。Xanxus甩下一句冷哼，领着部下率先离去。看到沢田家光擦着瓦利亚制服走进来，六道骸垂了垂眸就要离开，刚想转身，便听沢田奈奈叫住了自己。

“啊，是你！”她说，“你是之前来找过纲君的那个孩子吧？”

“诶？！骸他……来找过我？”被点到名字的人回过头，露出夸张而愚蠢的表情。

六道骸摇摇头，还未来得及否认，沢田奈奈便先他一步，向儿子解释道：“是啊！就是在纲君你们突然消失的那段时间，这孩子都找上门来了——这下你清楚了吧，对于你一声招呼都不打地消失这件事，不光是我和你爸爸，就连你的朋友也有在担心你。”

“Kufufu，请不要误会了，这位女士。”六道骸看了一眼沢田纲吉，闭上眼，笑出了声，“我并没有担心他，更没有特意为此上门。那一天只不过是刚好路过而已。您要是继续这样误解下去的话，着实会令我感到困扰的。”

“阿拉，原来是这样吗？”沢田奈奈捂嘴，“对不起啊，是我擅自误解了。”

沢田纲吉有些无奈：“妈妈，骸他不会做这种事的啦。”

“你妈妈不是已经向骸道歉了吗？倒是你，有没有把妈妈的话听进去啊？”沢田家光伸出一只大手，揉乱了沢田纲吉的头发，“明天不是还有重要的事要做吗？虽然爸爸很高兴能看到你这么努力的样子，也会努力支持你，不过也不要太勉强自己。”

“一心向前的时候，也千万不要忘了，在你背后，还会有人用担忧的目光一直注视着你的。”

“我、我知道了，爸爸。”沢田纲吉敷衍道，将目光投向六道骸，“有骸他们的帮助，我不会有事的。”

他的话说得笃定，六道骸却没来由地，从心底里生出一股焦躁。他不置可否地笑笑，像是要压下那股情绪般，在话音里夹杂了些许难以察觉的讽刺：“那么，为了在明天能够提供更好的‘帮助’，我就先行告别了，沢田纲吉。”

对方连声应是，又好脾气地向他先行预支的承诺道谢。负面的情绪得到了缓解。六道骸转过身去，带着不错的心情离开那个人的家。

他的意识在梦境中沉浮。眼前突然一片漆黑，六道骸打了个激灵，从迷迷糊糊的状态中彻底清醒过来。

“又来了吗？这一次能看到的也会是更早的记忆吗？”

有过先前的两次经历，六道骸对此不再陌生。他很快意识到自己又一次地被拖进未来的记忆里，在略带期待的好奇之中，想起先前从库洛姆那里得到的回答。

“对不起，骸大人，我也不清楚。”她说，“Boss告诉我，继承仪式的前后，彭格列的地九代首领、瓦利亚的雨守和加百罗涅的首领都表示过他们也收到了这样的记忆，但他们都不清楚传达记忆的究竟是谁。”

“没有一点头绪吗……”他垂下眼睑，脸上难掩失望之色。

“但、但是，”库洛姆急急忙忙地补充，“未来的彩虹之子说，尤尼给我们留了礼物。骸大人，这会不会是……”

六道骸点点头，对她露出鼓励的笑：“你做得很好。辛苦你了，库洛姆。”

彼时彩虹代理战争尚未开始，但不知为何地，现任的大空彩虹之子早已从她的家族消失。六道骸尝试着进入她的梦境，没能直接接触到这个名为艾丽娅的女人，却意外地找到了些许线索。他略加思索，联系上在那附近的兰奇亚，借着他的身体来到她的住所前，叩开了那道简陋的木门。

“原来如此，你就是六道骸吗？”她虚弱极了，却仍能露出友善的笑容，坚持为他拉开凳子，“我等你很久了。”

“Kufufu，听说大空的彩虹之子有着能够看到未来的能力，今日一见，果然名不虚传。”

艾丽娅对给自己倒了杯水，坐在小桌的对面对他说道：“如你所见，我时日无多，无聊的客套话就不多说了——你那个问题，我给不出答案。”

六道骸扬起眉毛。

“这个世界的尤尼很快就要出现了。”她补充道，“但是就算是那孩子也给不了你答案。毕竟，付出火焰的那个孩子，已经彻底地消失了。”

察觉到他微小的情绪起伏，艾丽娅喝了口水，笑着说：“不过，从她传来的火焰里，我似乎感受到了什么。封印全平行世界的玛雷指环需要付出巨大的代价。如果不是别有意义，想必她也不会多花这份力气去做这种徒劳无功的事吧。”

“还真是笃定啊。”

“当然了，那可是我的女儿。”艾丽娅说，“至于那意义究竟是什么，就由你自己去寻找吧。”

如她所言，那名出现在代理战争中的少女同样没有给出一个确定的回答。六道骸趁着倒计时的最后一秒再次对年轻的白兰发动攻击，在少女不赞同的眼神中放下手，随后听见手表“滴滴滴”的响声。

“很抱歉，我无法回答你。”尤尼对他说道，“但我能看到，在不久的将来，六道先生就能够自己找到答案。”

“啪——”

一道瓷器被打碎的声音传入耳中，打断了六道骸的回忆。他定了定神，发现眼前的黑暗早已散去，而他正身处一个崭新的场景之中。

不远处的两个人回过头来。“六道骸”对两束疑惑的目光抱歉地笑，有些不好意思地解释道：“对不起，一个不小心。”

右边的人分了个眼神给地面：“好像是那瓶放久了的卡萨布兰卡。”

左边的人点点头：“预定今天要换掉的花——算你走运。把这里清理干净，去领个新的瓶子就可以了。”

“明白。”

他从不远处拿来扫帚和簸箕，开始清扫地上的泥土和瓷片。那两个人又转了回去，伴着细微的扫地声，继续方才的话题：“刚才说到哪了？”

“密鲁菲奥雷邀请彭格列谈判。”

“然后呢？”

“还没说完，他们只请了彭格列首领一个人。”

“一个人？彭格列是疯了才会赴这样的约吧？”

“谁知道呢。据我所知，彭格列那位十代首领真的去了。”

“那个教父也会做这种蠢事？彭格列上下就那么一心同体吗，在这种事情上也能无条件服从首领的决定？”

“怎么可能？据说不止守护者，连最亲密的同盟家族都投的反对票。但他还是力排众议只身赴约了。”

“感觉不会谈出什么好结果。”

“糟透了！你不知道吗，彭格列首领是被人抬着回来的。”

“打起来了？”

“死了！被密鲁菲奥雷的人一枪打在这儿——”说话的人比了比左胸，“子弹才不会认什么黑手党教父！”

他听见了自己的心跳，“砰”地一声，把六道骸吓了一跳。他感觉到控制这具身体的人瞪大了眼睛，扫把带动瓷片咔啦作响，令他想起不好的回忆——

肉体撞击在地上，发出“砰”的声音。少年声音颤抖地呻吟出声。那个占据了自己身体的家伙步伐平稳地一步步靠近，掐着少年脆弱的颈骨，接着用本应属于自己的双手，一根一根地，将少年全身的骨头折断。那人又像是不够解气一般再次重重打在断裂的骨骼上，眼前的扬尘因他剧烈的动作而起，调皮地钻入动弹不得的骸枭眼中，刺得他眼睛生疼，却逼不出任何的生理反应。

一下、两下……得益于匣动物高于常人的听力，他将骨头的号哭听了个分明。火焰耗尽的身体令他连移动一下翅膀都无法做到。六道骸维持着仰躺在地的姿势，在戴蒙•斯佩多的击打声中费力地想要转身，全身的肌肉松了又紧，到底是使不出一分力量。

“真是可惜啊，彩虹之子里包恩。”

肉体摔在地上的声音再次传来。六道骸嗅到幻术的味道，一颗心彻底沉了下去。

「我们还能再见面吗？」

耳畔又一次响起这个声音。被囚困在匣兵器体内的六道骸做不到十年后的自己那般从容，对着那个躺在自己看不到之处的少年，露出几分带着苦涩的笑意。

“谁知道呢。”他对少年无声地说。

“你还能告诉我吗？”

少年回答他的，是渐渐微弱下去的呼吸声。

“嗤！”

一声讥讽将六道骸的思绪从回忆里拉出。他定了定神，发现那两人的对话还在继续：“外界不都把他传得很神吗？说什么战斗力冠绝整个彭格列，连那个Xanxus都没打过他，结果连一颗子弹都躲不过？”

真吵。

心底有个声音这样说道。六道骸皱了皱眉，意识到这是属于十年后的“自己”的心声。

“嗐，传言听听就得了。情报贩子不都说了吗，彭格列十代首领随身不带武器，连把枪都没有。我估计他连枪都不会开。”

泥沙和碎瓷片刮蹭着地面。真吵。

“真的假的？枪都不会开的黑手党教父？那他凭什么坐在那把椅子上？”

关不紧的龙头在一滴一滴地往外漏水。真吵。

“好像是因为他继承了彭格列的血统？啧，血统有个屁用，还不是被密鲁菲奥雷压得还不了手。这黑手党以后就是密鲁菲奥雷的天下咯。”

窗外鸟鸣阵阵。真吵。

“这么看来，BOSS一年前选择站在密鲁菲奥雷一边，还真是高瞻远瞩啊。”

心肌像在打鼓，咚咚咚咚，震耳欲聋。真吵

“那可不。现在首领死了，彭格列也要完蛋咯！”

右眼针刺一般地疼。男人强忍疼痛，捂着眼蹲下身去。剧痛让呻吟不时从喉咙深处漏出，在舌尖打了个转，出口时，却变成了诡异的笑声：

“Kufufu……”

方才还在滔滔不绝的两人突然没了声音，表情逐渐扭曲，仿佛正面对着世界上最不堪入目的事物。他们大张着嘴，似要哀嚎，看起来又好像想要求救，却发不出一点声音。

“六道骸”站了起来，用跳动成数字“一”的眸子冷眼旁观。那两人在幻觉的作用下不停挥舞四肢，企图寻找防身的武器，却在无意间打碎了一个个花瓶。碎裂一地的瓷片仿若救命稻草。他们慌忙拾起，攥在手心里，向前方刺出，企图杀死自己的梦魇。

“自己”兴趣缺缺地移开视线。互相捅穿喉咙的两个男人摔倒在地，血漫过纯洁无瑕的百合，停在他的脚边，不敢再进一步。

“死了？”

十年后的自己拾起一朵掉在地上的白色百合，突然发狠地攥进手心，将它用力地揉作一团。

“开玩笑也得有个限度——沢田纲吉可是我的猎物，怎么可能会这么轻易地死去？”

他摊开手掌，洁白的花瓣被折出道道深色裂痕。“六道骸”看着眼前掺了杂色的洁白，忽地一松手，任由它缓缓飘落，坠入开始凝结的殷色血泊里。

“不过，这样也好。”

巨大的浪潮迎面扑来。六道骸挣扎着在这股强烈的感情波动里稳住意识，为“自己”的失态暗暗皱眉，却听他轻叹一口气，接着笑出了声：“Kufufu，既然你不在了，那么你那个可笑的约定就再也没有效力了吧？”

“先违反承诺的可是你，没有及时澄清也是你的错。我可不想再听你那长篇大论的说教了。如果还能再见，就让你也听一听我的抱怨吧。”

他一脚踩在百合花上。念叨两句“密鲁菲奥雷”，冷哼一声，接着解除对这具身体的控制权，暂且回到自己的身体里。

在接下来的一段记忆里，六道骸充分认识到了这个男人的手段。他整合手头资源，与瓦利亚的那个青蛙头小鬼联手，先后安排了数十个假身份加入密鲁菲奥雷。考虑到白兰的危险性，他选择暂时避开那个男人，将目标锁定在身为黑魔咒首领的大空彩虹之子上。

整个过程中，“六道骸”都表现得冷静而理性。所有的伪装都做得足够完美，所有风险太大的选择全都被他规避。就连那个性格有些差劲的徒弟，也会时不时地向他发出几句赞叹。虽然其中顶多只有一分的真诚，但也足以让六道骸读出其中的钦佩之情。

可六道骸知道，在水牢小憩的那些时光里，这个男人都是怎么过来的。

镇定，悲恸；理智，懊丧。他无比地清楚自己究竟在做什么，却又在同一时间，对自己曾经做过的事感到无比的后悔。

他的大脑似乎真正意义上地分成了两半：理性的那一半好似玻利维亚镜湖，风平浪静，几乎没有一丝情绪起伏。他能在这里冷静思考所有的对策，思考如何安排人员、合理运用手头的资源和安排每一步行动计划，并保证它能有条不紊地顺利进行。感性的那一半则如同冬季的好望角，被急风与洋流两相夹击，卷起似乎永不停歇的惊涛骇浪，将所有误入此地的船只一次次地逼近倾覆的边缘。

所幸两边彼此独立、互不相通，这个男人才得以维持表面的冷静，不至于受到过于负面的情绪干扰。

六道骸被迫倾听他的全部心声，思绪游荡间，想起了过去两次看到过的记忆。

“他并没有真正死去。”六道骸对十年后的他、也对自己说，试图以此来安慰那个隐约透露着疯狂的男人，也以此来稳定自己的意识，以防被那片波涛汹涌的情绪之海彻底吞噬。

他的回忆没能持续多久，便因一次机会的来临被迫中止：未来的自己制造出各种巧合，终于得以附身在尤尼的直属侍从上。他当即利用起这个身份，径直来到大空彩虹之子面前，却遗憾地发现，这名肩负重担的少女已是一副行尸走肉。

“Kufufu，为达目的无所不用极其，还真是标准的黑手党作风。”

男人嘲讽地嗤笑，确认过室内所有摄像头都在幻术的控制下后，在手中幻化出一柄银制的三叉戟。

少女依旧端坐在主位上，一动不动，面色平静地看着他。“六道骸”迈着稳健的步伐走到她身边，不带一丝犹豫地，在她的手背上划出一道带血的伤痕。

附身状态下的他自然是没有可供使用的凭依弹的。他当然知道这一点，却并未因此感到困惑。男人多花了些精力来让自己实体化，举起右手，点燃其中一枚地狱指环。

与灵魂绑定的地狱指环燃起靛色火焰。一股熟悉的感觉袭来，六道骸只觉眼前一黑，很快连同十年后的自己一起，以意识的形态脱离了这具身体。

他在尤尼那里得到了出乎意料的答案。从少女那里回来之后，六道骸就能感受到，好望角的风浪正在趋于平静；但与此相对地，镜湖的水面上开始泛起层层细波。

“六道先生，”那个生来就背负着沉重使命的少女对他说，“很抱歉我不能为你提供帮助，但你的目标不应该是我。十年前的沢田先生已经被白兰传送到了你和我原本所在的那个世界，而我能看得到他的惶恐与不安。那个世界对他来说太过残酷，但是很遗憾，我也无法向他提供任何的帮助。”

“你说……什么？”

“正如你所听到的那样，六道先生，十年前的沢田先生带着白兰渴求已久的东西，已经被传送到他触手可及的地方了。”尤尼重复道，“拜托你，六道先生。我们不能再次失去沢田先生。而我能求助的，就只有你了。”

“Kufufufu，说什么‘不能再失去’……”

密闭空间里的水泛起细小的波纹。冰冷的水不断地翻滚，一次次地撞向坚硬的玻璃屏障。一串串气泡从他脚下升腾而起，擦过他的手指与脸颊，钻过锁链环状的金属孔，前赴后继地朝水面升腾。坚固的玻璃发出阵阵嗡鸣。注意到异常的复仇者随即赶来，联手将他的动静压下，再度加固了这道囹圄。

身上的束缚又多了一重，男人却彻底冷静下来。他耐心地等待监视者离去，耗费比先前多了近一倍的力量破开重重限制，心念一动，附身在那个名为古伊德•古莱克的男人身上。

——！

他被撕裂灵魂般的疼痛惊醒。六道骸猛地睁开眼睛，黑曜乐园漆黑的天花板静静地与他对视。

“骸大人？”

守夜的千种注意到他过于粗重的呼吸。六道骸扭过头去，将视线从伽卡菲斯的手表上移开，看向千种略带担忧的脸，回应道：“我没事。”

熹微的晨光从窗外的叶缝里漏下。六道骸抬起仍在颤抖的手，掀开被子，将那块手表戴在了左腕上。

“尤尼……”他念叨着少女的名字，暗暗皱眉，“自己找到答案？Kufufu，开什么玩笑？胡说八道也要有个限度吧，大空的彩虹之子。”

与耶卡和百慕大的战斗以惨胜收尾。意识尚存的六道骸将医务人员打发走时，伽卡菲斯与沢田纲吉的争论仍在继续。他咬着绷带的一端为自己包扎伤口，刚刚打好一个结，便听到了伽卡菲斯的那句话：

“别忘了，你可是下任彩虹之子的首选候补。”

熟悉的记忆涌上心间。六道骸猛地抬头，看向那个点起火焰的背影。

一身黑衣包裹着那副瘦小的身躯。失血带来的恍惚间，他眼前一阵模糊，只觉时间仿佛倒流回去，停在了黑曜那间光线昏暗的大厅里。

“我早有觉悟。”沢田纲吉压低嗓音回答道。

六道骸瞪大双眼，从来波澜不惊的表情被撕裂出一道口子。疯狂、怨憎和难以置信争先恐后地从那里涌入，在他的脸上扭曲成难分彼此的一团。

“你怎么敢！！！”

他用极低的声音向他怒吼，双眼被愤怒与仇恨填满。

他失败了。更准确地说，是没能成功。

三叉戟造就的伤口连同地狱指环的火焰一道，为六道骸连接上了大空彩虹之子的身体。他被十年后的自己带入其中，正要对它发出第一个指令，却诧异地发现，这个容器的控制权不在他的手上。

不仅如此，他们的意识似乎被什么东西缠住，陷入了进退两难的地步。年长的自己试图反抗，却适得其反地刺激到那股神秘的力量。他只能任由它将自己完全包裹起来，颠簸着坠入一片未知的世界。

“六道先生？”

伴随一个少女的声音，包裹自己的东西逐渐散开。一道橘色火焰映入眼帘。莫名地，六道骸在它身上嗅到了些许熟悉的味道。

那团火焰跳动着摇晃起来，化作一个模糊的人影。六道骸看它一点点变得清晰，最终勾勒出方才被他划伤的少女模样，弯了弯嘴角，对他微微一笑。

“我等您很久了，六道先生。”她用温和甜美的声音说道，“初次见面，我是尤尼。”

“没想到会看见这样的东西，真是令人惊讶。”

尤尼露出一个抱歉的表情：“不好意思，六道先生，但现在的我要想与你交谈的话，只能通过这样的方式了——白兰想要通过破坏我的灵魂来控制我，我无法抵抗，只能来这个世界避难。”

他扬起眉毛：“闻所未闻，这就是大空彩虹之子的能力吗？”

“是的，虽然和白兰的能力有些相似，不过他对此毫不知情——这就是为什么我还能够保留自己的灵魂，暂时躲在这边的世界里了。”

她大大方方地回答，很快话锋一转，向他问道：“六道先生能来到这里，想必是在那边的世界里，与我的身体建立起了特殊的联系。”

“我更喜欢称之为‘签订契约’。”

尤尼从善如流地改口：“我能理解六道先生这么做的原因，但是很遗憾，我的灵魂与六道先生不和。即使签订了契约，您也无法随心所欲地使用的我身体——更不用提白兰在周围布下的监视了。”

“竟然不是因为彩虹之子特殊的身体构造吗？”

“不是的。”尤尼摇了摇头，“只要灵魂互相契合，与大空的彩虹之子签订契约就是可行的。”

“说得真是笃定啊。”

“因为这是在这个世界发生过的事。”她笑了笑，向他解释道，“这个世界的大空彩虹之子是沢田先生。而这个世界的六道先生与沢田先生为了对抗白兰，曾经相互签订过契约。”

他敏锐地捕捉到了她使用的时态：“‘签订过’？”

“这个世界的沢田先生已经不在了。”

尤尼从掌心托出一小簇火焰，将它举到六道骸面前。虽然没有任何的证据，但六道骸能够明白，这是沢田纲吉最后留下来的火焰。

“六道先生的契约是有代价的。”她看着手上那团小小的火焰，褪去笑容，换上一副有些伤感的表情，“大空的彩虹之子本就受着短命的诅咒。而在这边的世界里，沢田先生为契约付出的代价，是让本就短暂的寿命，被进一步地缩短。”

“那可是我要的身体，你怎么敢？”

他怒目而视，对象并非作为罪魁祸首的伽卡菲斯，而是伫立在一旁，以背影相对，连一个回眸都吝惜于施舍给他的，彭格列十代首领沢田纲吉。

「一心向前的时候，也千万不要忘了，在你背后，还会有人用担忧的目光一直注视着你的。」

「虽然现在处于假死状态，但躺在棺材里的他应该也在期待着纲吉君的到来吧。」

「死了！……子弹才不会认什么黑手党教父！」

「在不久的将来，六道先生就能够自己找到答案。」

“开什么玩笑……开什么玩笑？”

历次接收到的未来记忆连同回忆一涌而上。六道骸咬着牙，踉跄着就要站起身。一个苍老的声音突然从不远处传来。他含着怒火愤愤地转过头去，只见一个老得快要入土的盲者捧着一个造型奇怪的装置，一手持杖，稳稳地向沢田纲吉走去。

他好像看见了什么，又好像什么都无法看见。


End file.
